What You Never Knew About Jonas Quinn!
by Martian-Seraph
Summary: A true love story riddled with action! How far would you go for the one you love?


What You Didn't Know About Jonas Quinn!

**Disclaimer:** "Stargate SG-1" is the property of © 1997-2004 MGM Television Entertainment, Inc./MGM Global Holdings Inc.  
STARGATE SG-1™ is a trademark of Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Studios, Inc.

All material relating to "Stargate SG-1" in this story, is for entertainment purposes only, and is in no way meant as an infringement on copyrights.

What you must understand before you read this story is that everything in the universe is pre ordained by greater beings than ourselves and that everything happens for a reason!

It was a cold October morning in Kelowna. Two archeologists discovered a hidden temple while making a routine hike across the uncharted lands: Professors Joseph and Maria Quinn.

As they entered they came across writings, artifacts, a substance called naquadria, and a giant stone ring with a smaller mushroom-like device a few feet away from it. However, what they were about to discover next would change the future a great deal more then the discovery of the Stargate. A human sized pod lay in a secret compartment at the back of the temple. It had many scratches and burn marks, as if someone had tried to get into it, and had not succeeded. There was an inscription on the side surrounding a hand print. Maria translated:

'That who of which is pure of heart may open the chest and claim the treasure.'

Maria put her hand in the print and it opened with a bright light emanating from inside. When the had fully removed the lid, what they found inside was not gold and jewels but an 18 year old girl. The group feared that if she was ever discovered by the government that she would have no life worth living. So, they took her back to their house and there they looked after her. During the many years she lived there, Jonas and the the girl, Cleohetra, grew very close.

15 years went buy and Jonas and Cleo now lived with each other. Cleo had made it in the science world as a first rate geologist.

One day Jonas came home very somber. He explained everything to Cleo about the arrival of SG-1 and the the death of Daniel, as this was all classified information. Cleo thought that if Jonas had met some aliens then she could tell him the truth about herself.

'Jonas, I have something to tell you that I have wanted to since the first day we met. The timing is not perfect but, SG-1 are not the first aliens you have met... I am.'

Jonas didn't know what to make of this revelation. He called her crazy and couldn't look at her. He left her and went to work. Jonas felt he had nothing to stay for and subsequently left Kelowna, to find SG-1 and clear Daniel's name.

Jonas spent a year with the team, trying to forget what he had left behind, foe he thought he would never be accepted home ever again. However, when Daniel returned and he was offered a place of work and was no longer branded a traitor. He decided to go home and patch things up with Cleo. Alas, to his dismay, Cleo had been killed in Anubis' attack on Kelowna, or so it had seemed.

Cleo was half Ancient and half Goa'uld. Malakia, Cleo's mother, had returned to Earth from the ascended planes to help fight the Goa'uld. Unfortunately, she was captured by Ra and forced into giving birth to a child that would have all the knowledge of the Goa'uld and the Ancients, a formidable host for Ra. However, Cleo was not what Ra had hoped for as she was a girl and she didn't hold the key to the Ancient's knowledge, as it is not genetic. He immediately killed Malakia in a fit of rage but kept the child for uses later. He married her to Anubis, whom she had grown very attached to, to form an alliance. A few years later, Cleo had escaped from Anubis because she had accessed memories of his past and discovered what the Goa'uld, her people, were really like. For the Ra had fed her a memory suppressant so she would 'co-operate' with them, so she would trust... and love them. However, her mother had an amulet that Ra gave to Cleo one night on her 18th birthday. When she opened it there was a recording of her mother and she told her that whatever lies they has fed her to not believe them and to stop taking any medication they were giving her, as they were trying to hide the truth from her, and there was a cryogenic pod on the outskirts of the city, for when the time came. Cleo had a nightmare that night and saw Anubis burning an entire civilization to cinders, so that day she ran away.

About 1,000 years after Cleo's flee from Egypt, the Tok'ra arrived on Earth and asked for the Tauri's help in a rescue mission. They played a recording of a distress call from a woman, who claimed to be the lost princess Cleohetra, asking for the Tok'ra's help in escaping from Anubis, and that they should contact Jonas Quinn of the Tauri, for he would vouch for her, that she was not a Goa'uld.

'What's so special about her?' Jack questioned as sarcastically as ever.

The Tok'ra explained that she contained knowledge of the Goa'uld and she was the only remaining surviving Ancient.

'Oh well that's kinda important.' Jack admitted.

'She is also the Princess of all the Ancients as her mother was the Queen.'

'Neat.'

As Cleo did not know Jonas had returned to Kelowna, SG-1 set out to bring him in, accompanied by General O'Neill, not knowing how he knew her.

They arrived and where taken to Jonas house, with an 'escort'.

'Hey Jonas! Look we really need to talk you about something really important and... What's with the suit?'

'It's great to see you guys but can we discuss this later? There's somewhere I really need to be. You're welcome to join me.'

They pulled up at an old house, and there were many people in dark clothing.

'Oh my God! Is this a wake?' Jack whispered as Jonas clambered out the car, and was out of range.

As they entered everything went silent.

'Somehow I don't think we're as welcome as Jonas made us out to be.'

'What are you doing here? How dare you disgrace her memory with your presence!' a young man was talking at Jonas.

'I loved her as much as anyone else in this room. I have a right to be here.'

'Well leaving with them' the man pointed at SG-1, 'is a funny way of showing it!'

'Err General?'

'What is it Carter?'

Sam was pointing at a photograph of Jonas and the girl from the recording, they seemed very happy.

'Oh for crying out loud.' Jack whispered.

By now the argument was in full swing. And then the man took a swing at Jonas which knocked him to the floor.

Jack stepped in.

'For Crying Out Loud! ... She's not dead!' the group of argumentees dispersed and Jack helped Jonas up. Jonas was dazed in amazement. 'Anubis captured her when he was here. That's why we came to get you because she asked for you... OK?'

'So that's who she was hiding from?' said an elderly man said at the back of the room.

'She said she was hiding from someone when we found her in the temple where we discovered the Stargate.'

The entire room was deadly silent.

'She was in some sort of cryogenic pod and when she woke up she said she was hiding from someone. So we took her in, knowing full well what the government would do to her.'

Jonas shouted,

'You lied to me!... You told me she was a friends orphan... Why didn't you tell me? Your supposed to be my Father!'

'Yikes! Family confrontation!' Jack whispered.

Jonas recalled that fateful day when Cleo had told him she was an alien.

'She was telling the truth... I was so full of grief over Daniel's death that I just shouted at her and walked out... How could I be so rash and so stupid?'

'Well, now you have the chance to put it right. And she asked for you, so that must count for something?' Daniel said as reassuringly as was possible, feeling a little responsible.

That afternoon SG-1 and Jonas departed for Earth. They played the recording to Jonas and he confirmed who she was and that she was no Goa'uld. They sent a M.A.L.P through to the planet and it seemed fine. The Stargate was situated a good distance from the town, and there were no guards. Jacob and two other Tok'ra made the rescue party a complement of 8.

Of course, the message was a trap and as soon as gate shut down they were pounced upon.

The group were escorted to the great hall of the city and thrown down at the feet of you know who.

'I see that your weakness to protect others has brought you straight to me.' he looked directly at Jonas, 'It is such a shame that you could not see that my dear wife was merely toying with your emotions. She hates you for what you have done to her as much as I do.'

'What lies have you told her?... You snake!' Jonas shouted, and no one had ever seen him that angry.

Anubis stepped down to face him and used the ribbon device on him. As all their hands and feet were bound they were all powerless to do anything.

'She has been my wife for over 1,000 years and why lie to her when the truth, your memories, are full enough of betrayal to turn her against you for me.And besides she loves me!'

He stopped and let Jonas fall to the ground. He walked away from Jonas back to his thrown. Jonas got up and screamed after him,

'LIAR!'

Anubis swung round like a bolt of lightning and used the pulse of the ribbon device directly on Jonas. The pulse was strong enough to knock out the rest of the party as well.

A few hours later SG-1 and the Tok'ra awoke in dark, dank prison cell and discovered Jonas was missing.

Shortly afterwards they heard a blood curdling scream emanate through the walls, then all was silent. A few minutes later Jonas was dragged into the cell, very badly beaten and tortured. As they were all still bound, an escape attempt was futile and getting Jonas comfortable and examining him proved very difficult.

'What's the damage Carter?'

'All his limbs are broken. He's got some nasty head wounds and severe impact damage to his rib cage and abdomen from the ribbon device. A punctured lung, numerous contusions and probably a massive amount of internal bleeding... He's not gona make it sir.'

'Oh God.'

Jack thought for a moment,

'Can't one of you give him your symbiote?'

Selmak replied,

'I am sorry General O'Neill but his injuries are too severe, even for a symbiote to heal.'

A few minutes later Jonas was on death's door and then a cloaked figure and a Jaffa woman appeared at the door. They rushed over to the cell and opened it. They rushed in and the cloaked figure retracted the hood.

'Hey, I know you! Your the girl from that recording! Your the reason we're in this mess!'

Cleo ignored him and uncovered her hands and laid them on Jonas. They both experienced a degree of discomfort for a short period and then the Cleo fell back into the arms of her servant. A few moments passed, and then Jonas opened his eyes. He was fully cured.

Cleo was leaning on her servant and she looked into his eyes.

'I'm sorry.' he said, 'For leaving you and trying to move on and forget you. I was...'

She put her finger on his lips.

'He did show me your memories.' she replied, 'and he thought that they would make me hate you... That message wasn't a trap... I knew you would come and get me... No matter what you do I will always love you.' Her eyes dripped.

Her slave then used a devise to unlock their binds and Jonas helped a weakened Cleo up and her servant showed them the way out.

The group ran to the gate but the DHD was disabled. Cleo opened the gate herself.

'Come on!' Jack shouted.

'I have to be the last one through or the portal may disintegrate.'

Everyone went through but just as Cleo was about to step through Anubis appeared. Jonas was right beside her.

'If you do not belong to me, you belong to no one.' He aimed for Jonas with his staff weapon. Cleo leaped in front of it and saved his life but doomed her own.

Anubis rushed over to her and told Jonas

'I can save her. Let me take her, there is nothing the Tauri or the Tok'ra can do for her.'

Jonas looked at her silently and let her go. He watched him disappear with her and then he went through the Stargate.

Jonas spent everyday sitting in the conference room, watching the gate, waiting for her to return. A week went past.

Sam went to see him.

'Jonas I don't think she's coming back... Either she didn't make it or she's staying with...'

'NO! She only stayed because she couldn't escape and felt she had no where to go back to... but now she knows I love her... she wouldn't stay with him... and she made it!'

Meanwhile on Anubis mother ship, which was heading for Earth, Anubis was looking out of the window and Cleo came to stand beside him.

'Why are you doing this?' she asked.

'Because the Tauri have a shield across their chapa'ay and with out a code, if you go through you'll be killed... and if you change your mind...'

'Your there to eliminate them.' she responded.

He turned to her,

'Why?...'

'Because you are not who or what I thought I fell in love with... and 1,000 years of separation and, more than that of memories, changes things.'

Jack went to talk to Jonas but before he could say a word a messenger ran in.

'Sir, there has been a Goa'uld ship sited entering our Solar System.'

Jack looked at Jonas,

'Still believe in her?'

'Absolutely!'

As they were running off to go to the command centre, what appeared to be holograms, materialized behind them. There was a stunned silence on both sides, then Anubis spoke up.

'As I have promised I have returned her to you.'

'By mother ship?' Jack exclaimed.

'The shield over your chapa'ay would have killed her had she gone through.'

The Anubis hologram then disappeared and the ship exited the Solar System.

Cleo walked towards Jonas and said,

'Thank you.'

'For what?'

'Loving me enough to let your worst enemy save my life and trusting me to return.'

They kissed.

'Hang on! Aren't you a hologram?'

'No. Anubis had acquired transportation technology from Thor's mind and has made it work, but he never uses it as it presents him as an open target when he is communicating in person.'

'So he was here and we let him go!'

'There would be nothing you could have done. I am the only one who can stop him and that will take time... and only when I am ready.'

The End... for the time being.


End file.
